


Birthday Surprise

by Crab_Lad



Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, hhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Thanks to CorranBlue (on archive here and in the server I'm in) for this idea. I,,, love these idiots
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661329
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CorranBlue (on archive here and in the server I'm in) for this idea. I,,, love these idiots

“SURPRISE!” 

The hangar of The Negotiator had been completely decked out in confetti, streamers, and banners. The vode didn’t really understand birthdays, but it was a human tradition according to the Generals. Together, they had all thrown it together to celebrate one for Evaar. Both the 501st and 212th had gotten a week leave to set it up, celebrate, and then clean up after. 

Evaar looked out in the crowd of vode eyes wide and grin toothy. Cody couldn’t help but think his son looked adorable with his missing tooth and shining eyes. 

Hardcase stepped forward, two birthday hats on his head like horns, “Hey, Ev’ika, you wanna go bash a piñata?” 

Oh- Oh no. 

Before he could stop him, Evaar had been carried off by Waxer, Rex, Hardcase, Jesse, Fives, Echo and Kix off to where a piñata shaped like a bantha stood. 

“Oh, dear,” Cody’s General muttered from the side. His hand raised to scratch at his beard.

The others circled around the 6-year-old as he accepted a metal rod from Commander Tano. Cody smiled internally at it, but winced when he saw the rod nearly hit Skywalker in the face. 

Turning to General Kenobi, Cody grinned, “I take it, this wasn’t your idea.” 

“I’m afraid not. Anakin was the one who mentioned a piñata and well… seems he forgot to mention you are supposed to hang them.”

Sure enough, a large metal thunk vibrated through the hangar as the piñata shattered and candy spilled everywhere. Evaar thrust the bar into the air, cheering, his small voice drowned out by the hundreds of vode who cheered with him. The candy was gone in seconds. 

“I suppose we should join in on the festivities, hm?” Kenobi suggested, an eyebrow raised in Cody’s direction. 

“Yes, probably. Before Hardcase gets any ideas and Evaar ends up wrecking something else.”

“Oh, do have a little more faith in the youngling. You have raised him for two years now. I’m sure he has manners.” 

Cody bit back a grin, “Manners that he more than likely learned from you, General.” 

Bright blue-green eyes greeted him along with a smile and a hand held in his direction. 

“We should join them.” 

Cody glanced at the hand for a moment, hesitation creeping in. Kenobi’s expression fell slightly, but Cody reached out, threaded their fingers together, and nodded. 

Brightening, Kenobi pulled him over to join the masses. The candy had been filtered out, and the vode had dispersed into small pockets. He found Evaar with Tano, Rex, Echo, Kix, Skywalker and Jesse who were telling the kid stories. 

Cody mourned the loss of Kenobi’s hand in his as they approached the group.

\---

Presents, apparently, turned out to be better than cake. Oh sure, the cake had been well loved, remnants of it smeared over Evaar’s face. The little soldier didn’t seem to mind as he tore into the paper. He had already received a stuffed bantha from Hardcase and Tup, a modified, smaller chest plate from Apollo, several holos from the past two years from Waxer, Boil, Trapper, and many more members of the 212th, and other treats and goodies from the 501st. Ahsoka had given him a real staff to practice with, and ‘in case he needs to defend himself’ as she put it. Cody regretted not teaching Evaar some weapons training. Even if he had gotten hand-to-hand training from Boil and Cody. 

In front of him now sat Rex and Cody’s combined present, a matching set of vambraces, one painted in 212th gold, the other in 501st blue. He nearly burst into tears when he opened it, squeezing his uncle and his father into a tight hug.

Finally, Kenobi stepped up to hand the kid a small box. It resembled a box you would find a bracelet in, and the General handled it carefully, sitting down in front of Evaar. 

“Alor, I get one from you too?” The little boy asked carefully, suddenly quiet and gentle. Cody had never seen him hold something as carefully as he had that small box. But Cody was also pleased to hear that his basic had improved. He got through the sentence without stumbling over his words.

Kenobi smiled down at him, leaning over to press his forehead against Evaar’s who responded in kind. Emotion swelled up inside Cody, threatening to spill over. Careful to not let how the tender moment affected him, he clenched his jaw, swallowing around the knot in his throat. 

It was spoken softly, barely audible over the sound of the party, “Of course, ner'verd’ika.” 

Pulling away, Evaar carefully pulled the cover of the box off to reveal a small crystal on a brown cord. Somewhere to the back, he heard a gasp that sounded like Tano. He was too busy trying not to cry at the scene.

“That, little one, is a kyber crystal. It will protect you and keep you safe. Do you know what a kyber crystal is?”

“Mhm, aunty Ahsoka said that there’s one her cool sword!” 

Obi-Wan (it felt wrong to call him Kenobi in this moment), nodded, smiling that warm smile that always made Cody’s emotions flip flop around in his chest. “Yes, they’re the heart of every lightsaber, this one, however, is for you. It’s special, so keep it safe” 

“Vor entye, Alor,” Evaar cried, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan. He seemed to understand the significance of the moment, as there were (happy)tears resting in the kid’s eyes. 

Obi-Wan curled into the little boy, holding him close, “You’re welcome, little one.” 

Evaar didn’t leave Kenobi’s side the rest of the evening. 

\---

The part wrapped up hours later, when many of the vode had trudged back to their bunks, and the night cycle descended on the ship. 

Evaar had passed out in Obi-Wan’s arms as Cody sat beside him. Skywalker and Tano were speaking hushed tones across from them, for once careful. Cody was grateful. He didn’t want them waking his son. Obi-Wan himself looked moments away from sleep, so Cody reached out and tugged the edge of his sleep. 

“General, would you mind helping me get him to bed?” Cody asked softly, keeping his own voice low. 

Obi-Wan blinked at him, glancing down at the kid. He seemed to take a moment to process the question before he nodded, said goodbye to the others, and stood making his way towards Cody’s quarters. 

Inside, the air felt delicate, quiet. It made him long for a time where they could do this as a couple, their son asleep on one of them and them retiring for bed. But they weren’t. A couple, that is. Even if Cody felt his heart ache as Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Evaar’s head and tried to lower the young boy. However, as he tried to pry the small fingers from his tabards, Evaar only clung tighter, whining in protest. 

Obi-Wan smiled amused. However, despite knowing what Obi-Wan was planning, Cody gestured to his own bed. 

“He’s not going to let go, I learned that from experience.” 

Obi-Wan already had a protest ready to go, “Cody, I can-”

“You can. You’re about to fall over from exhaustion yourself, please General. Lay down,” Cody demanded, fixing him with a stern glare.

Obi-Wan huffed, “Fine. Only if you sleep as well. I am not taking your bed from you.”

He tried not to gape, really tried hard. Later he would be proud for his composure, but internally his heart stuttered. Obi-Wan… was implying that he wanted Cody in the same bed as him. That- that didn’t make sense. Nope, no, he was joking. No, not joking. He couldn’t- he- 

“Cody?” 

“Uh.” 

“Cody are you alright?” 

“Y-yes. Yes. I’m fine. Let me just-” 

Cody spun around, his face flaming as he fumbled with the straps of his armour. The bunk of the other side of the room squeaked in protest as Obi-Wan lowered himself onto it. Cody swallowed, and tried to wipe his sweaty palms off on his blacks. His nerves were on overtime, tingling all through him as he moved back over to the bed. He had half the mind to turn around and march out. Yet- Obi-Wan looked so soft curled around Evaar. Cody was a weak man.

He slid in next to Obi-Wan, careful to keep his hands to himself. Before long, he was lulled to sleep by the sound of the two people he cared the most about. 

\---

He was surrounded by warmth, two bodies, one big, one small, huddled around his. There was an arm draped over his waist, and a head under and above his. He nuzzled into the large head, letting out a soft breath when he felt lips press against his forehead.

Then his eyes flew open, and he froze. Fuck, Kriff, shit. Nope he- The arm around his waist tightened, drawing him closer to his General. The warmth suddenly became hot, unbearable, and he held his breath. Cody needed to untangle himself now, if his General woke up now he would surely be court martialed for how unprofessional it was. He should never have given in.

Obi-Wan nuzzled his nose further into Cody’s hair, murmuring softly, “Cyare.”

It was said so softly, sleepily, Cody’s heart melted. Still, he didn’t move. Not away, but not closer. 

Obi-Wan shifted again, before going rim-rod straight and pulling away. Cody panicked, this was surely when Obi-Wan would yell, telling him to leave. This would ruin their closeness, would maybe ruin their work relationship. Evaar would be heartbroken, but Cody would accept any-

“Oh, oh dear, I’m so sorry,” Obi-Wan rushed out, pulling away even further. 

Cody blinked, “What?”

“I’m sorry. That was… unprofessional of me. I violated your space. I’m sorry. I- I’ll go and we-” 

“Obi-Wan.” 

Cody surprised himself as much as the General with his slip. 

“Uh- I-” he swallowed, continuing, “I didn’t mind.”

A pause, then, “You didn’t?” 

“No. It- It was nice.” 

Mercifully, Evaar was still asleep between them. 

Hesitantly, carefully, Obi-Wan moved closer, taking his place back wrapped around the two. “Are you sure?” 

“ _Yes,”_ Cody breathed, soaking in the warmth of Obi-Wan. 

They didn’t move for several moments, just relishing in the touch of each other. Obi-Wan’s hand ended up tangled in Cody’s hair and Cody’s own hand clung to Obi-Wan’s tunic. 

“Cody, may I try something? If you don’t like it, I’ll leave and we can never speak of it again.” 

Obi-Wan sounded… hesitant. Nervous and scared in a way Cody had never heard before. 

“Yeah- yeah uh. Yes.” 

There was a hand tilting his head up, blue eyes met his, stormy and cloudy, before there was a soft press of lips against his. 

In an instant, Cody melted into it, pressing closer. He kissed Obi-Wan back equally as soft and careful, pouring how he felt into the kiss. His face flamed, his body felt warm and his soul happy. He had dreamed of this for so long, but none of them could compare to the real thing. The soft gentle pressure of heat, the beard brushing up against his face. 

“EW!” 

They startled apart, both blushing wildly as Evaar scrambled away. His little hands covered his eyes as he ran out the room shouting, “I didn’t want to see that!” 

He couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. Beside him, Obi-Wan let out a surprised chuckle before joining him. They turned back to each other, pressing close once again. 

“I love you,” Obi-Wan said in between laughs, blue eyes sparkling in amusement and fondness.

Startled, Cody jumped forward catching him in another kiss, swallowing Obi-Wan's next words.

“Oh, Kriff, you have no idea how much I love you too,” he mumbled against Obi-Wan’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts for this au on tumblr! @clonebabes  
> Apollo is my 212th medic oc!


End file.
